Meeting Minerva
by kickerdoodle
Summary: Roxas was always the golden child, Always perfect. At least he was before he got kidnapped off the street. With Detectives and cops, and even Hallow Bastion's own psychic looking for the blonde, how can they NOT find him? Akuroku AU. More pairings later.


Roxas Strife never was a rebellious kid

Roxas Strife never was a rebellious kid. He did his chores, when he had any. He always was home on time, and made sure to call if something came up. He was always the golden child for his parents: they both adored him. Always the favorite in his perfect tightly knitted family.

The Strife family was just another suburban family living happily in Hallow Bastion. Cloud Strife married Aerith Gainsburg when they both in their early twenties, they lived another American dream as they were High-school sweet hearts. A few years of perfect happiness later they had there first child, a beautiful baby girl named Rikku.

Rikku had inherited almost everything from her father. Blonde hair, headstrong attitude, and the ability to always have her foot shoved in there mouth. But in all she was your average valley-girl, always blabbing away on her phone or gossiping things to anyone who would listen.

Although some people may say that having a child as annoying as Rikku would discourage them from having another baby. But people's opinions never were much by Mr. and Mrs. Strife. Four years after Rikku they had fraternal twin boys: Roxas and Sora.

Roxas was like Rikku, who was much like her father. He too had messy blonde hair that which despite hours of taming would always stick right back up. He had light cerulean eyes that always held some visible emotion to anyone who looked upon them. Sora on the other hand had inherited more traits from his mother, Aerith. He had chocolate brown hair (that stuck up even worse then Roxas) and ocean-blue colored eyes.

They are the perfect family. All of them love each other. And they would always be together.

That is, as long as long as someone found Roxas very, _very_ soon.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Why did I leave? Fuck! I was perfectly happy at home playing my Halo game. Shooting Brutes and getting my ass whipped by prophets was always so fun. Why did I run away and leave it!

I know, you're supposed to take responsibility for your own actions. But it's all stupid Hayner's fault. If he hadn't came over and suggested we go Visit Ollette and Pence, I wouldn't be six-hundred-something miles away and stuck in someone's linen closet.

I mean, I'm not a druggie, I've never been offered alcohol nonetheless drank any. Why would someone snatch me off the street, throw me in a mafia-esque van and then drive away? It's all nonsense. And because of all this Hayner is probably in a hospital somewhere, that is if he wasn't to stubborn like he always is. The last thing I saw before I was thrown in the van was someone beating up my Camo-clad friend to a bloody pulp. Pshh, Yeah Right Hayner, Now we know your Mexican judo skills were just some crappy wannabe moves you saw off a Jackie-Chan movie.

So all I know right now is that I'm in a closet, and I think I've been kidnapped. By three dorks with obviously silver dyed hair and cheap contacts. I think they may be brothers, or whomever they work for has a very strict uniform policy.

My hands are bound together, of course. This whole situation keeps getting better and better. Please not the sarcasm. I can feel the rope fibers scratching and cutting at my skin. Right, now I'm totally wishing I paid more attention on those crime shows. What did they do to get out of rope, I remember something but the memory of it is hazy just like a dream that makes sense on the surface, but when you really think about it, it's all jumbled and it seems like something you saw out a Willy-Wonka-Edward Scissorhands-lovechild-on-acid movie-thing. If that makes any sense either.

Bingo! A nail. It's not to far away, if I can just stand up and use it to cut away at the rope. That is, If I can stand up. Okay here I go.

_Fuck!_ Alright, so standing up is not going to work. This sucks, I mean I can even see the nail, and I have a good idea. I just can't stand-fucking-up!

I'll just sit here on the floor, of this cracker-box of a closet. Damn- I feel reeeeeaaaaaly sleepy. Like this pillow right here looks like it's just asking to be slept on. I don't really think it's a good idea to go to sleep.

But whatever, Good ideas are really getting old to me anyway.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Officer, Please! Find my son. Please!" Mrs. Strife wailed miserably through a ridiculously runny nose. Her blonde husband pulling her close in a comforting way. His eyes were red and blotchy, as if he was crying but had to regain his composure for his family.

Their two remaining children were crying loudly together in a loose hug, each one sporting a tissue that was always being blotched or rubbed a respective face. Despite how torn and ragged, and nastily gross it was.

The said officer was sitting in front of Rikku with a note-pad, dutifully listening to her brief and tear-filled description of Roxas and every so often he would give out consoling tidbits of sage-like wisdom (Which he no doubt read from an 'Advice-a-day' calendar.) Sure, He felt bad for the family. There son, brother-person, was just kidnapped for no apparent reason. From what he just heard from the family, Roxas was a great kid. Straight A's, athletic, and well-liked for being a kind and considerate person. He had spoken to the last person with Roxas before his kidnapping, Hayner Brom, and he had informed the officer that Roxas was never involved with any shady stuff like drugs. And that if he was, he would know.

So Officer Squall Leonheart had no leads to inform the strife family of. And that seriously bummed him out. When he got back to the Police station he knew that Yuffie, the Station's legal consultant, would tease him merciless about this. Because despite always talking tough and bragging, Deep down he knew (and so did she) he was a terrible cop, but It wasn't really his fault that whatever happened to Roxas Strife, happened without leaving to much evidence.

"Mrs. Strife, the Hallow Bastion Police department will put all its resources to finding your son." He said with a well cultivated tone of sadness and remorse, just another show he put on for another distressed family.

"That means a lot officer, Thank-you." The blonde husband, Cloud, said. Squall wasn't much surprised with his voice. He still sounded depressed, the same when he had introduced himself. But he hadn't spoke since then, his wife and children had said the most. Especially Roxas's Twin: Sora. He kept defending his lost brother through the tears pouring from his eyes. He became angry whenever Squall asked him if Roxas was acting strange, or getting involved with bad people. But each time we would shake his head angrily, and say very loudly "No! Roxas is a great person, and he knows what's wrong and what's not. And for whatever reason He's gone, I'm sure it's not his fault. "

And then he'd turn away like that was the end of it, and the officer didn't need to ask anymore questions because what he said was perfectly true and correct and he should just leave.

The girl, Rikku, was just a mess. Squall didn't know this, but she and Roxas had been very close, not as close as Sora and Roxas, but close _enough_. And her being an emotionally sensitive teenage girl didn't help either. She was bawling and sniffing loudly. Whenever asked a question she would answer shortly and continue crying.

Squall had given his last condolences and took his leave. On the way to the car a single thought continued to swim through his mind.

_Who Stole Roxas Strife?_

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Hey there, It's Lilah! I had a weird Urge one day to write a Drama/angsty/romance story. This is what I have so far. So, I have a few goals for this story. One: Make it novel-length, so If I'm going too fast don't hesitate to inform me. Two: make everything seem believable, so if someone suddenly jumping off a bridge is just to far-fetched, please Tell me.**

**The main pairing is going to Akuroku, Eventually. I don't even know when Axel is going to show up. Hopefully soon. And the other is going to be Risora, but that's all I'm telling you. You don't see book authors telling you beforehand that this character and this character are going to hook up, La-dee-da, It just doesn't work that way Kiddo's! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Heart, and or, any of the thousands of Final fantasy games. I do in fact own my cat. Which may have helped me type up half of this. ****:)**

**Reviews make me extremely happy, but I'm not going to withhold chapters because not enough people review. **


End file.
